Wireless communications networks and the devices that operate therein have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices allow users to maintain a nearly continuous level of connectivity to the Internet and other devices/networks. Meanwhile, there are continuous desires to improve the performance of wireless communication devices in various different environments.
In a typical situation, wireless communications equipment (e.g., transmitters and receivers) may be designed for a particular context and then tested in the various environmental conditions that may be encountered within that context. Adjustments may then be made based on the performance of the equipment and further testing may continue until equipment design features can be settled to optimize performance in the context and all conditions that may be encountered therein.
However, some contexts in which wireless communications equipment may be planned for use are extremely remote, hostile, or otherwise may be extremely costly to conduct testing within. When this is the case, having a channel emulator that can model and emulate propagation between the transmitter and receiver may be extremely useful in keeping costs manageable. However, if the channel emulator is not accurate, the benefit otherwise expected may not be so easy to achieve.
Accordingly, a need may exist to develop less channel emulation capabilities that are flexible and scalable. Moreover, to the extent that a solution could be found that is flexible, modular and scalable, significant value could be achieved.